One Direction  Moments Like This
by Jialyn Knight
Summary: Basically its a mixed fanfic, featuring Harry Styles, his love interest and Zayn Malik ad his love interest. It takes place in two times.  Italics is the present times and regular font is in the past
1. Chapter 1 Remembering the Past

_"No heels no shirt no skirt all I'm in is just skin..."_

_"Turn it up! Turn it up pleeease!" I said punching him lightly in the arm_

_"Alright alright give me a minute... what's your fascination with this song anyway? It's all the same... this one.. the one by Chris Brown.. the one by Ed Sheeran.. Do you have something on your mind lately?" He said with a cheeky smile on his face._

_"Oh haha very funny, I wouldn't be thinking about this all the time if you would just-"_

_"Anyway!" he chimed in turning the dial up on the radio._

_"Are we there yet?" I asked him_

_It had been 6 months since we started dating and I was on my way to meet his parents for the first time. I was really nervous but every time I looked at him I felt safe. Comfortable. Relaxed._

_"About another 20 mins, why don't you just calm down take a nap for a while or something? It might do you some good considering you've been up all night worrying..." He answered_

_"Well I want your parents to like me.. what if they don't approve and then force you to leave me.. I don't know what I'd do... I just … hell maybe you're right ill just calm down a bit. Maybe I'll text Jules for a while."_

_"Good idea." He lifted his left hand from the steering wheel and place it lightly on top of mine._

_Butterflies. This is the way it should be. This is what I've been waiting for._

"I should be there in about 15 minutes or so I'm just leaving campus now. Don't start the movie without me." I typed into my blackberry. I was on my way home after my last class of the day, and my roommate slash cousin had planned for us to sit at home and watch movies all night dishing about everything. Usually we caught up once a week and discussed our lives, I wasn't usually so open with people but ever since I'd become friends with Julia, who I usually call Jules, I had become more open with my life and figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to people about my life once in a while.

I was walking with my head down as usual, BBM'ing people about pointless things that happened during the day when I was knocked to the ground by someone.

"Sorry love!" He said, as I looked up to yell at whoever this was I immediately lost my train of thought when his green eyes met mine. He pulled me up and continued apologizing, I however was far too distracted by his looks to notice what he was saying to me.

He had curly brown hair which framed his face perfectly, highlighting his perfectly chiseled jaw and amazing smile. His green eyes were a gorgeous shape, and his skin was a luminous shade of white with just a hint of "I've been in the sun the perfect amount of time without seeming like a douche bag" shade of tan. He looked familiar, but I was too distracted to actually register who he was. All I knew for certain was that for as far as looks went he was one word. And one word only.

Perfection.

"Hello? Are.. you alright?" He asked, I'm assuming he had repeated what he had said because he seemed worried as if I had lost consciousness for a minute.

"Oh uh no.. I mean yes. I'm fine. Don't uh.. don't worry about it" I stumbled over my words as he looked at me with concern and slight confusion.

"I'm Harry, I'm sorry and I'm in a boy band..." he said placing his hand in front of me for a hand shake. He had a grin on his face which made me stare and stumble upon my words again.

"What? You're what...?" Did I hear him right? Did he just flaunt the fact that he was in a boy band..? Harry from a boy band? The only Harry I knew from a boy band was...Harry Styles, from the band One Direction. Which was the boy band I had been obsessed with all throughout high school. I couldn't be him though, his band was on tour or.. at least I thought they were on tour...

"I said I'm Harry, I'm sorry and I'm a clumsy idiot.." He repeated.

"Oh ha.. right... sorry about that.. I thought you said... never mind.." I said slightly embarrassed.

"What's your name love?" He asked in a slight whisper, I guess he had felt like he'd better speak softly to me in order to not send me into another state of shock.

"I'm uh Ha-..."

"HARRY! Let's go man! We're going to be late!" A boy across the street yelled and cut me off.

"Alright Lou! I'm coming! 1 minute!" He shouted back " I have to go... But I'm sorry again" He smiled again.

"It's alright don't worry about it," I managed to say as he gave me a farewell smile.

He turned and got about halfway across the street before I yelled out

"Audrey! My names Audrey!" Did I really just say that? I thought to myself, I guess I had.. And did he just say Lou? As in Louis Tomlinson? Oh my god I just met...

"It was nice to meet you Audrey!" He yelled beck with a smile on his face, as he reached the other boys across the street I heard them yelling "Vas Happenin'!" That confirmed it... I had just met Harry Edward Styles from One Direction.

I stood in the dark street alone, for about 45 seconds before I came back to the realization that I was late for meeting up with my cousin but all I could think about was what had just happened. Then I realized something else.. Where was my Blackberry?

As I looked for my Blackberry in all of my pockets I got really worried and stressed, until I looked towards the ground and found it laying on the sidewalk where I had fallen just moments ago when I met Harry.

As soon as I saw my phone I dove for it and saw that I had one new message. I quickly checked who it was from, Jules. Just the person I was going to text.

Jules had also shared the same obsession with One Direction as I had in high school. Without her I have no idea how I would've survived my massive attacks of "Fan Girling", and the scandals that the "fandom" had figured out during the school day. Jules was one of my really close friends, and you couldn't help but to love her. At first I thought she was a Mega Bitch, but by tenth grade we started to become really good friends, we called each other almost every night and shared so many inside jokes. It was hard to hate her even though she annoyed me sometimes, she always found some way to make me smile and forgive her. We shared some of the same personality traits, we were both loud, and obnoxious but she was a little more rebellious than I was. She was every guys dream. She had perfect long brown curly hair, an amazing hourglass shaped body that even Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj would envy. She had a perfectly mixed skin tone because he mother was a light skinned Indian and her father was a medium shade of black. She didn't only have killer looks, she also had one of the most amazing personalities. She had an amazing sense of humor, a love for sports, food music, and she was really smart. She was a party girl but she was also smart enough to never get caught. Even though she seemed pretty much perfect she had a lot of flaws, but you would never know by looking at her because she was so good at masking her problems with a smile.

"Audi! You will never ever guess what's going on as we speak!" I read her text with sheer excitement, half for wanting to know what she had to say, the other half was for what I wanted to tell her.

"Oh god! Me too! you go first! What's going on!" I typed to her.

She quickly responded with four words that made me jump and scream and run home with excitement without responding to her message.

"I am in London."


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

"_Audrey, look out your window, we're here" I was lightly awoken by his sweet and husky voice, as I looked out my window my stomach churned. I thought I might be sick, I have never been so nervous in my entire life. _

_Harry's mom was a favorite of the band, she was gorgeous, obviously where Harry got his looks, and she kept Harry grounded and I appreciated her for that. I had heard so much about her I just wondered how much she had heard about me. _

"_Don't worry love, you'll do fine, they aren't as bad as you think, in fact they'll probably pull out home videos and embarrassing photos. If anything I should be the one who's nervous." He mentioned jokingly giving me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek as we quickly approached the house. _

_When we pulled up to the house my heart was racing, my palms were sweaty and I couldn't stop checking the mirror to see how I looked. My brown curly hair was let down, my eyes seemed not to show too much distress, however due to the occasion I had plastered just the right amount of mascara on to my lashes making sure I looked presentable. I wore a high wasted black skirt with a red brassiere top, covered by a black cardigan which matched my black flats. My skirt fit my curvy hips perfectly giving me an instant boost of confidence. I hadn't always been shaped this way, Jules and I have a similar body type now, but during high school neither of us were fully satisfied with our bodies. Jules wanted to lose a lot of weight and she was determined to do it before the end of high school; and she did it. I did it with her, shedding my last ten pounds followed by immense sculpting of my girl abs and amazing bum. My hips were perfectly curved and finally by twelfth grade my chest had increased by two sizes and I had finally reached the body I had always dreamed of._

"_You look perfect!" Harry assured me as he saw me readjusting my skirt and pulling up my shirt._

"_Easy for you to say; A. you're gorgeous all the time, and B. These are your parents, they know what you look like and who you are... what if they are disappointed in me?" I replied._

"_You know what I think about that?" He abruptly said. Before I could respond he pressed me up against the passenger side of the door and crashed his lips to mine giving me goosebumps all over my body. I immediately lost any nervous thought in my mind and let my passion get the better of me. I threw my arms around his neck running my fingers through his perfect brown curls. _

"_Ahem!" I heard a soft voice call from behind us. _

"_CRAP! SHIT! OH HELL!" I thought to myself, I can't be... _

_Just my luck, I turned around to see Harry's mom standing at the front door of the house waiting for us. Her expression was hard to read, I couldn't tell if she was happy or just pretending, whether angry or just awkward. I personally had never felt so awkward in my entire life. I had one chance to make a good long lasting impression on her, and I blew it. _

"_MUM!" Harry ran up to her holding my hand dragging me along. I let go of his grip so he could go and say hello first, he immediately engulfed his mother in a loving and warm hug, completely opposite from the passion filled lustful hugs we shared. That was a good sign to me. _

"_Mum, how are you? I've missed you so much, how is everyone?..." I overheard Harry ask his mom piles of questions, and we hadn't even stepped into the house yet. _

"_Mum the best part of this trip, I could not wait, I want you to meet Audrey!" Harry said with excitement as he walked down the front steps to grab my hand and introduce me to the number one woman in his life. _

_She was everything they boys described her as, gorgeous. A MILF. She had perfectly tanned skin a killer body for someone her age, and long black hair. She was wearing a tight fitting black V-neck T-shirt and blue Calvin Klein jeans. She looked so put together yet so effortless. I immediately saw why Harry was so proud of her. _

"_Hi, Audrey I'm Anne," She spoke as she motioned for a hug, as I went in for a hug with her I was engulfed with the smells of Channel No5, and Pantene shampoo. _

"_Hi, miss Cox," I said as I pulled away from her hug. I wasn't usually one for hugging, something that Jules had taught me well, but I figured I'd better just play along; wanting to make a good impression and all. _

"_It's very nice to meet you!" I said nervously, I supposed my being nervous was showing because I felt Harry's arm around my shoulders there for support. _

"_Well there's no use in you two driving so far just to stand outside! Come in! Harry close the door behind you." Anne said, there was not a stitch of hostility in her voice, that was a good sign maybe she hadn't seen Harry and mine's kiss for too long! Maybe I still had a chance to make a good impression. _

"_Don't worry about it, you're doing great! Relax, you have nothing to worry about, my step dad is away for the weekend it's just going to be you my mum and I." He said calmly_

_I couldn't help but too feel a little more relieved. This might not be so bad after all. I glanced up at Harry who was one hundred percent comfortable, this was his house after all, and he had no reason to be nervous. But with every passing minute with Harry near me I felt more and more natural. Like I could really do this. _

_As I looked away from Harry I saw his mom in the living room placing cups on the coffee table, _

"_Is orange juice alright? I only have Tropicana." She said loudly from the other room_

"_The lord loves me!" I thought to myself happily. _

"_Just fine mum!" Harry replied to her with a smile and a slight chuckle. He pulled me along slowly to the living room where the T.V. was on, the news, and the volume was so low it was but a slight murmur in the background. _

_Harry's mom told us to sit and make ourselves comfortable, so trying to make a good impression I did, I sat so close to Harry our thighs were touching. I immediately realized that sitting too close might be a bad thing, so I quickly moved over slightly so that there was enough space to fit a pillow in between us. I hoped Anne hadn't seen that however with my luck... she probably had. _

_After about five minutes Harry's mom sparked up a conversation about traveling and I told her about my trip to England from Canada and the ups and downs of it. Just as I thought things were going well of course the worst thing to happen, did. As I reached for my glass of Tropicana of course I had to drop the glass sending it smashing to the floor and splattering juice all over myself and the ground as well as onto Anne. _

"_Great." I thought to myself as I looked up at Anne to see her frozen in place. With an unreadable expression her face._


	3. Chapter 3 Been So Long

As I finally got home, I was so excited from Jules's news that I realized I hadn't responded to her text, nor did I tell her who I had met. I abruptly shot her a quick message apologizing for my late response and then went on to fully explain what had just happened.

"**O.M.G. YOU'RE LYING! Say Bible!"** She responded (within what seemed to be one second). I personally thought she had seen one too many episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians however I let it go. I was far too excited to even think about her ridiculous reference.

"**Lmao BIBLE I swear. On all that is Chris Brown holy**." I immediately responded.

"**Wait you're in London! Where are you staying? Come and see me A.S.A.P. We neeeeeed to talk this is amazing."** I texted to her. I couldn't believe how all of this had happened so fast and how happy I was.

"*****AmaZAYN, jeez get it right! It's like you almost don't remember. Yes! K I'm staying at a the Hilton 21st on Croydon Ave. I also have HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE NEWS. It also has something to do with One Direction... I seriously do not know what to do!**" She responded

As I received that text from her, my heart stopped beating. Firstly, she was staying at the hotel around the corner from me, this made me so excited I would get too see her all the time! And secondly she had news about One Direction! What in the world was going on!

"**Of course, I'm Sorry *AmaZAYN,**" I replied, **" What's your news? By the way I know where your hotel is, its around the corner from me! Are you in? I'll be there in ten minutes.**"

As I typed the message to her I was running around my house getting ready, without even saying more than a "Hi" or "Bye" to my cousin I was already out the door to meet Jules.

As I turned the corner, I could see the Hilton, it was dark out but the hotel lights lit up any area within a 100 feet radius. As I walked fast into the Lobby I was immediately welcomed with a loud high pitched scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUDIEEEE!" screamed the voice. Before I had the chance to respond or even register what was going on I was immediately welcomed with the news that Jules had been dying to tell me.

"Audi! Audrey! Omg I...I...I...have a date tomorrow night," She said, I cut her off by mistake.

"That's awesome Jules! You've been in London for 20 mins and you have a date!" I responded.

"I wasn't done! It's with... Zayn Malik!"

"_And then Louis tripped over Niall and Simon went flying.." I overheard Harry telling his mom an old X Factor story._

_The entire day had gone wrong first Harry's mom caught us making out on the passenger side door of his car, then when I got inside I spilled orange juice all over the place. Luckily Harry still had some of his old clothes at his house and let me wear one of his old Jack Wills sweaters. Purple. My favourite one. _

"_How about you Audrey," Anne asked me, I hadn't quite been listening to the conversation, considering how distracted I was thinking about all of the horrible things that had happened. _

"_Pardon?" I said trying not to be rude _

"_Do you have any interesting stories to tell? Has anything crazy ever happened to you and your friends?" Anne repeated._

"_Um... I'm not sure..." I said nervously, just as I said that Harry rested his hand lightly on my thigh, looked at me and gave a cute, reassuring smile and nodded his head; as in to tell me that it was alright. I took a deep breath and then went for it. _

"_Well I mean there was this one time.. I was going to Toronto with my friend Jules- I mean Julia and we were on our way to meet our friend when we saw a car stalled on the side of the road. Us, being the nice people we are decided to go and see if the person needed any help! When we approached the person we were shocked to see that the person who needed help was Lucy Hale. Lucy is and actress on one of Julia's favourite shows Pretty Little Liars. And we ended up helping her out and ended up spending the entire day with her. She's unbelievably nice and so funny! It was crazy!" I explained. _

_Anne seemed wildly impressed by my enthusiasm and ended up telling me a story about when she met one of her favourite actors in an airport. Things were going well, maybe I could do this I thought to myself._


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

Zayn. Malik. Did she just say Zayn Malik? I thought to myself, I remember it like it was yesterday fighting our parents to let us go to Toronto to see the Big Time Rush concert front row for the sole purpose of seeing One Direction as the opening act. Now were standing in the middle of the Hilton lobby in London Friggin England and I'm about to tell her about me meeting Harry Edward Friggin Styles and she just said she has a date with Zayn Malik. What the Fuck? This is fantastic.

"No you don't. That's a lie." I said to her secretly hoping she was lying.

"Ahahaha KIDDING! But I got you..ahah Zayn Malik... I've been in London for like 10 mins.. get real.." She confessed with an awkward look on her face.

"BAHAHAHAHA" I burst out into laughter as I knew her statement was far too good to be true.

"Jules! Hell I need to tell you something! I met Harry Styles! And I swear on everything that I love that I really did meet him!" I finally told her.

"Yeah right..." She responded. And there is was again, that awkward look on her face. That was not the look I was expecting… Did she not believe me?

"I DID! IM NOT EVEN JOKING I MET HARRY STYLES! I RAN INTO HIM! LEGIT I FELL TO THE GROUND, ON MY WAY HOME FROM UNI AND I TALKED TO HIM AND I SAW THE BOYS ACROSS THE STREET AT THEIR CAR!" I screamed with determination and joy to get her to believe me.

"Oh..god... I think you need some sleep you pretty little liar..." She responded.

I rolled my eyes but I knew that I'd get her to believe me soon enough. Jules had always been hard headed and annoyingly blunt about things. If she didn't like something she said it, if she didn't believe something she let you know, usually I was not one to care but this was one of the rare times where I truly wanted her to believe me. This was it. The true thing. I had finally met my life long conquest. And she didn't believe me. Whatever, I thought to myself, I'll deal with this later.

"Dude lets go upstairs, I have so much unpacking to do and we have soooo much to talk about." Jules said to me. As I looked up at her I noticed something different about her... it looked as if she was hiding something and I couldn't figure it out… something on her face said that something shady was going on. If something drastic happened in her life she would have told me...wouldn't she? I thought to myself.

As we reached the 11th floor of the Hilton hotel, Jules's favorite number of course she'd be on this floor, we walked down the hall to her hotel room; room 1101, I saw something. There was a room service tray outside of her door. When I looked at it more I saw that there were two plates two cups, two sets of cutlery and two champagne glasses, and weirdest of all there was ¼ of a piece of steak left on one of the plates. Jules has been a vegetarian since the end of grade nine. What the Fuck is going on I thought to myself.

She unlocked the door and to my shock I saw nothing out of the ordinary. One bed; un-made, room clean except for the open suitcase in the corner with clothes coming out of it, I don't know what I was expecting but I know I didn't expect it to be so…normal. Maybe the room service tray wasn't hers or maybe she was just hungry, and not a vegetarian anymore. I mean it had been awhile since we'd truly spoken about random things like that. I realized that I shouldn't read into it much and that it was probably nothing. Maybe the maids on the 11th floor had meant to pick it up from someone else' room but had no room on her cart or may- never mind. I'm not going to think about it, I'll just forget it. I thought to myself

"So I can't figure out where to put my things, I'm going to be here for three months." I heard her mumble.

"Three months? In a hotel? Where the hell are you getting all this money from? Won't that be expensive? Can't you stay with family or something? I would offer for you to stay at my house but there really isn't enough space" I told her, when I looked at her I realized she was looking away, interested in something else… something in her mind obviously because she seemed very zoned out.

"No.. uh it's all taken care of. I'll be here for three months and we'll see where it takes us, if I like it here I might stay longer, get an apartment with my- …yeah… for now it's all taken care of." she said suspiciously.

"Okay then..." I said jokingly, about thirty seconds later Jules got up and offered me a drink. I accepted it but then she realized she didn't have any ice. "I'll be right back" she said. And with that she made a quick exit grabbing her room key which was positioned beside her blackberry on her bedside table.

*** If I the moment, I'd capture that moment***

I looked around to see where that sound was coming from, I knew that song anywhere, All Back by Chirs Brown where the hell is that coming from? I thought. I got up and looked at Jules's blackberry. Nothing. No notifications other than Facebook and Twitter...

*** you would be right here next to me* **

I stood still not making a noise, listening for the direction of where the sound was coming from. Under the bed! I got down on all fours and saw a flashing light, and heard the ringtone even louder. I reached my hand under the bed and grabbed it. A Blackberry Bold. This wasn't Jules's this one was white, and hers was black…and was right beside me on the table. I looked at the screen the ringtone still going,

**Incoming call from Unknown Number **

Without even thinking about it twice for some reason I answered the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Mate! Where have you been! We've been trying to get a hold of you for 2 hours!"**

"**What? This isn't my phone! I found it. Who is this?"**

"**Wait what? Julia? Is that you? Where's -"** I couldn't hear who they asked for. The call was choppy and very static filled.

"**Julia? No this isn't Julia who are you looking for? Julia stepped out for a second"** Just as I said that the hotel door opened and Jules walked in ice in hand, and looked at me puzzled.

"Who are you talking to?" She mouthed the words to me as to not interrupt my conversation. I lifted the phone from my ear and motioned for her to take it and speak. Her eyes got huge her mouth dropped open and then she quickly ran to the phone grabbed it and darted out of the room.

I tried to get up from the floor and follow her but by the time I got to the door and opened it she was already down at the other end of the hall whispering into the phone. She looked up at me from all the way at the other end of the hall said something into the phone so quietly that I couldn't hear it to save my life, and hung up. She started walking back towards me and had a look of anger on her face.

"Audrey. Where did you find that phone? And why did you answer it?" She said with an extremely serious low tone; as if she were holding back an immense amount of frustration trying not to scream in the hallway.

"I found it under the bed, it was ringing, I thought it-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"No! You clearly weren't thinking! Don't touch things that clearly aren't yours!"

She stormed back into the room but left the door open. I followed her in, hoping that I could explain myself.

"I didn't mean to do that, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, why the fuck are you freaking out? I didn't hear anything, all I heard was a guys voice asking for someone, I couldn't even make out the name they said, then they asked if I was you and I said no you just stepped out to get ice!" I explained.

Jules sat on the edge of her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was typing something ferociously and then suddenly stopped. She read something on her screen, typed something again then shut her laptop. She sprung up extremely fast, and said she was going to the bathroom. She told me to get my stuff because we were going out for dinner.

After she shut the door I got my stuff together sat on the bed. Her laptop was taunting me. I wanted to open it. She was clearly hiding something. But what?

"Audrey? Are you cool for 15mins? I wanna take a shower! " She called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure that's fine" I responded.

"Don't touch anything! Except the remote control and your things" She called out.

"OKAY!" I yelled back to her. Damn it. There goes my laptop idea.

As I leaned back onto the bed grabbing the remote I heard music coming from the bathroom. Rihanna, Man Down. I looked around the room and saw that the two Blackberries were gone; I guess she took them back in case there was another phone call. Who the fuck was that? I thought to myself. What the fuck is this bitch hiding.

"She's taking a shower... she'll be gone for twenty minutes or so... that's more than enough time to sneak a peek at her laptop" I whispered to myself.

Again I reached for her laptop, without thinking about it again, I realized she could walk out at any minute but I didn't care. I opened it.

***PASSWORD REQUIRED***

Shit. I thought to myself; hmm... let me try … "Chris Brown – Incorrect, Munro Chambers – Incorrect, One Direction – Incorrect." Shit! None of her old passwords worked. Then I saw a little button that said hint. I immediately clicked it and the hint said. "Oh Na Na". Without even thinking about it I started singing the song by Rihanna and Drake, I finished the lyric. "What's my name" Shit! Her name! I typed in her name "Julia Miranda Belle Knight – Incorrect!" FUCK! Time is running out damn it Jules what's your password?

Three seconds later I realized what her password was. I typed in each letter carefully but extremely fast. "J.U.L.E.S."

*Welcome*

Success! How did I not think of this before! As the computer opened up I was welcomed by her Facebook Messages.

Between you and Liam Payne

As I saw that my mouth dropped, I couldn't believe it; it must be a fake. I read the conversation. It was short but it got straight to the point.

"Did you just call?"

"Yeah! Who answered the phone?"

"My friend! She found the phone under my bed." 

"Babes he was going crazy looking for it!" 

"I know I'm sorry! Let him know I found it! He can come get it later tonight I'll be back at around 12 or so, or I can drop it off to him at around 1am."

"Way to be sketchy..."

"Aha shut up Liam"

"I miss you Julia, when can we see each other. It's not fair that he's the only one who gets to see you"

"He's not. I'll be around to see you all tomorrow. I promise. And cut him some slack, he is my boyfriend." 

"I know. We should double date, I'll bring Danni"

"Sounds good. I have to go, my friend is here and she's getting nosy!"

"Just tell her, she won't do anything, she'll probably just be happy."

"I know, I know I'll tell her tonight at dinner, I just don't want her to be mad at me for keeping all of this from her for so long. It's been three months"

"Just tell her. It'll be fine, I'll text you."

"Alright, what'd he say about the phone btw?"

"He's going to come get it later."

"Alright sounds good Liam I'll see you tomorrow! I have a present for you as well"

"I don't want to wait! Send it with Zayn tonight!" 

"No. You'll get it tomorrow. I gtg text me! 3 :)" 

"Alright love, I'll text you."

Oh my god. I shut the computer and put it right back where I found it. Then I sat back against the head board of the bed and sat there in complete silence in shock waiting for her to come out of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Her World

_"Paranormal Activity? The Exorcist? Or The Notebook? What do you want to watch?" Harry asked me jokingly._

_"Well that's a tough one...but I think I might have to pick The Notebook." I responded, Harry knew of my immense hate for horror movies, and apparently he had no problem watching chick flicks with me (which made me very happy). I snuggled up to a pillow on the couch in Harry's apartment as i watched him put the DVD into the DVD player._

_I couldn't believe my luck, after we all talked for a little while, i loosened up and actually had a good time with Harry and his mom. She was so warm and accepting. We ended up playing Scene It and it was Anne and I versus Harry. We ended up losing no thanks to me. I'm not that big of a movie buff however Anne was. I brought the team down but it was still a lot of fun. We ended up hitting it off and when we left Anne gave me a hug and whispered "Be good to him." It was an amazing relief and now I felt as if I had Anne's blessing to be with Harry. _

_"I love this movie, it's so good damn adorable, I wish I was beautiful as Rachel McAdams" I whispered. _

_Harry turned around and walked over to the couch he looked at me and said, _

_"Why? You're ten times sexier already." Then he winked cutely and came and sat down right next to me. He put his arm behind me and pulled me in close to him. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. We settled in and i realized I'd never been happier in my life. _

"I love the way you lie! " I heard Jules singing as she came out of the bathroom hair still soaking wet. She was wearing a cute a black see through crop top with Black low-rise tight jeans that made her ass look perfect and which displayed her perfectly toned stomach. She had a red bandeau on underneath and matched the entire look together with black high top Supras. She looked perfect except for the fact that she still had a secretive look on her face.

"Ironic." I whispered.

"What's that? " She said. Shit i didn't mean to say that so loud.

"I said you look nice..." I quickly covered for myself. She did look nice i wasn't lying but she was still a liar. I couldn't confront her about it because then she'd know i was looking through her things. I guess I'll wait until dinner. She did say she would tell me then. I guess I'll just act surprised. Well actually I will be surprised. Surprised she didn't tell me. It's been three months! THREE MONTHS FOR GODS SAKE!

"You ready?" She interrupted my angry thoughts, i looked at her perfectly wet curly hair, and perfect make up. No wonder Zayn is dating her, she's fucking flawless. That. Bitch.

"Yeah let's go. I have to be home soon i have a test tomorrow." I said to her bitterly

"Is everything alright? I sense a bit of hostility in your voice there Audi." She said jokingly

" Don't call me that, you know I don't like it all that much and no I'm fine i just.. Got an annoying message on BBM that's all. Let's go." And with that we were off. I trailed behind her feeling angry, sad, excited, and like i wanted to rip this girls head off. After all of our planning, dreaming and conversations about One Direction her dreams came true, and she didn't even tell me. I deserve better don't I? I thought to myself.

When we got to our destination i found out it was called Club86, I immediately felt out of place. Everyone looked as if they just stepped off of a Covergirl photo shoot and here i was looking like me. Granted i was wearing a really nice outfit. Tight Light washed jeans with rips up the front of my thighs, with a white V-neck t-shirt that was slightly too short accenting my flat stomach and curvy hips, silver sparkly Louis Vuitton shoes with a black belt. My hair was curly and long and I was wearing the perfect amount of makeup but I still felt plain. Looking around I realized something. There were no tables, no chairs other than the ones at the bar and everyone seemed to be in their twenties.

"Jules.. What's going on?" I asked really confused. "Why is everyone here insanely beautiful, young and just standing around?" I inquired.

As i looked over at her i noticed that she was playing with her hips, she got them pierced. Wow, how had I not noticed that before? They looked really pretty which made me feel even shittier.

"Um no reason.. It's just a club... have you not been clubbing in London Yet? " She said in a relaxed tone.

"Of course I have.. But never at a place this…Awkward and fancy, everyone is so dressed up. There isn't one caked up Chavy slut here... this isn't a normal club." I said to her

"Yes it is. It's just that tonight is... special... I made arrangements to bring a guest... which is obviously you.. And well.. Alright come sit down" She said as she pulled me towards the bar.

"Can we get a shot of jack each and two strawberry Daiquiris please?" She asked and within one minute we had our drinks. We took our shots and started nursing our daiquiris. She paid and tipped the bartender then she started talking.

"Aright, so...I'm just going to come out and say it. I've been dating someone for three months and the only reason I'm here is to visit with him for a few months." She explained.

Bitch please. Tell me something I don't know you lying twat. I thought to myself

"Mhm..." I said not making eye contact, nodding my head and taking a giant gulp of my drink. I could feel the alcohol running through my body, this had better loosen me up.

"So... tonight I brought you out so I could tell you, and introduce you to him. Tonight is their second album release Pre Party. We've been talking about telling people for a while. We just didn't want news getting out too soon, we wanted to make sure that things were actually going to work between us before we just told people then have it all over that news if we broke up." She continued

"Wait what? Album? What are you talking about? Who are you dating Julia? Why am i here?" I asked just to humor myself a little.

"Okay , I'm dating...- "

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to tonight's guests of honor ONE DIRECTION!" A loud deep voice said from the stage.

My heart stopped beating and I couldn't move. All of a sudden i looked at the stage and saw them. Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry. Harry, Harry Styles the same Harry Styles who i had just run into earlier that night. This is where he was going? WOW. Wait will he remember me! This can't be good. Maybe this will be good. Oh my god! I thought to myself. Out of sheer excitement and habit i started clapping like crazy. Then I realized that I was all alone. Where the hell did Julia go?

"Jules! " I yelled, turning my head in every direction…

Then i spotted her, she was standing by the side of the stage texting. The boys were talking on stage and I couldn't focus on anything. But I tried my hardest to focus on getting to Jules.

*Beep Beep * my phone went off, a BBM from Jules.

"I'm by the stage, tell the bouncer you're with me."

That's when i looked up and noticed that in between Jules and I stood a HUGE bouncer, at least 6 foot 6 AND AT LEAST 350 pounds.

"Back it up miss" he said to me pushing me slightly to the side.

"No no you don't understand, I'm here with Jules." I argued

"Jules? Nice try miss. Step aside" He said with anger

"JULES!" I yelled. Just then she showed up behind the bouncer.

"She's with me." She said, and with that the bouncer immediately gave way.

"That's right bitch." I mumbled as i passed him

"Try using my real name idiot..." Jules said to me

"Fuck that's right…Julia" I said feeling like a complete idiot

Just as I said that I noticed the boys coming off of the stage. Immediately Zayn pushed by the other boys and grabbed Jules lifted her up, spun her around and kissed her.

"Have you told her?" Zayn said

"I guess i don't have to now..." Jules said smiling

"Audrey if you didn't already guess..." She said to me

"This is Liam, Niall, Louis Zayn obviously.." and this.. She said moving over and grabbing his hand "is Harry"

"And this..." she continued informing every one of my existence "is..."

"AUDREY?" The voice said. It was a husky, excited deep voice. Definitely not Jules's I looked around to see who it was and that's when i locked eyes with none other than Harry Styles. Who clearly remembered who I was.


	6. Chapter 6 Excuses

"Hi everyone!" I said extremely happily, I couldn't believe what was going on, but I definitely couldn't ruin my first impression with these sex gods.

"You guys were great on stage, so comfortable, relaxed." I said trying to make interesting conversation. I was counting on Jules to help me get the conversation started but her and Zayn had already walked away and sat down practically on top of each other on a couch that I hadn't noticed before a little further backstage.

"It comes with the job I guess." Louis said laughing a little, he then picked up his phone and started talking. Of course it did, the stage was their home away from home. What was I thinking? This conversation wasn't going very well, Liam and Niall were having their own little conversation, Louis had walked away on the phone which left Harry and I standing practically alone in silence awkwardly. There's so much I always wanted to talk to Harry about but now that i had the chance i didn't know what to say.

"So...how are you..? After the fall and all?" Harry said cutely and with a small chuckle.

"I'm uh good. How are you?" I responded. Shit! Six words? That's it.. Oh my god this can't be worse.

"I'm good." He responded, he ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly and then said something that crushed me.

"I'm gonna go see Louis for a minute."

Great. I blew it. He hates me. It's over, done with. Fuck. I was so disappointed and figured I'd better leave before i made things more awkward for myself and for the boys. I walked over to Jules who was sitting with her legs on top of Zayn's and was nuzzled into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her rubbing her back. They truly looked happy. Like they truly liked one another. Why can't that be me? With Harry of course, but still why don't i get that chance.

"Jules, I'm going home..."

"No you're not!" She said sitting up looking at me straight in the eyes.

"No, I really am. I have a class early tomorrow morning, and I don't want to miss it." I informed her.

"Audrey, you're not going anywhere, the nights far from over." She said with a slight smile.

"Zayn, babe? Do you mind giving us a minute? Go talk to the boys, I'll be over in a minute." She said sweetly in a slight whisper. She then leaned in and gave him a what looked to be a soft kiss, right on his perfectly shaped lips. He immediately kissed her back, and when she pulled away he immediately proceeded to kiss her again.

"One for the road." He said with a cheeky smile then he kissed her on the cheek, stood up and walked towards Liam and Niall.

"Audrey, sit down ... Why are you leaving? We literally just got here, you just met the boys. You've been waiting for this forever. Now you want to leave? For class...Tomorrow morning? No. Something's obviously wrong." She said with a slight amount of concern and frustration in her voice.

"Well.. I don't know it's just that I had my chance to impress the boys, and I blew it. They immediately left and lost interest as soon as you disappeared. I tried to talk to them, but nothing went right. I tried talking to Harry and I fucked that up and he walked away to go talk to Louis. I embarrassed myself and made it really awkward for them. I seriously just want to go home and sleep. I do have class tomorrow, so I think it's best if i leave. I know I've been waiting for this. But now that I have the chance I can't do it. I'm not you. I don't have this irresistible persona that attracts any and every boy." I explained to her.

"Audrey, you are over reacting. They didn't lose interest. You're dumb, you probably weren't talking so they probably just sparked up a conversation to make things less awkward. Louis and Harry... you know how they are.. So before you read into things too much. Think about this, you don't know them. Give them a chance and they'll give you a chance. And for your information I hardly have an irresistible person. I never had a chance to tell you how Zayn and I started. But that I'll tell you later. Look. The boys are coming back, and you are staying, and you are going to be happy because this is exactly what we've wanted for so long. Zayn and I are thinking about going public soon. It's amazing how none of this got out yet. You definitely had to find out from us and NOT from Twitter or Tumblr, we're all going out tonight to celebrate that and you're coming. You'll get a chance to meet Eleanor and Danielle who are really nice. And I hate to tell you let alone admit it but you're going to get to meet Janet as well, who turned out to be... not so bad." She monologue

"No Jules.. I'm leaving." I said firmly

"LEAVING? Who's leaving? The night hasn't even started, and someone is leaving? I don't think so." I looked up to see Louis and Harry. Obviously Louis wanted me to stay, he wanted someone to make fun of for the rest of the night.

"I'm leaving guys, I have class in the morning and it's getting late." I explained.

"Audrey. Stay we haven't even gotten a chance to talk. " Harry said, of course Harry had said that, i mean it couldn't have been Jules, someone I could easily say no to. It was Harry, Harry styles who i have a huge crush on.

"I really should go home though, I'm really sorry. " I said in a contemplating manner.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" Harry and Louis both whined.

I looked at Jules who was also begging, except she was using puppy dog eyes instead of her voice.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay for a couple hours." I finally gave in to them. I just hoped that this night would get better.

"Alright mates, ready to go?" Zayn said. He Liam and Niall had joined the rest of us all around the couch.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure but we have three cars here, so before we go out we have to decide if were driving there, or if were taking cabs or the tram. Wherever we go there had better be a good supply of booze" Louis announced.

"I second that!" Jules stated. Of course she did, obviously the party girl part of Jules hadn't changed.

"Alright babes, well lets go to the Red Room, I'm sure we won't have to wait in the line so it should be good." Zayn told us.

"Sounds good, so who's going with who?" Niall asked.

"Julia, Audrey and I will take the BMW , Lou and Harry you guys can take the Porsche and Liam and Niall you guys can take the Honda. " Zayn Chuckled

"Awwww man! Zayn…why don't you take that piece of shit…?" Niall complained

Zayn rolled his eyes and gave Niall a playful shove telling him to suck it up.

We finally all agreed and then after the boys grabbed all of their things, we were off. Zayn, Jules and I headed for the white BMW parked in the back and for the first time all night i felt relaxed. As if the night would actually be good.


	7. Chapter 7 Fucking Alcohol

We piled into the white BMW and then all of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I rolled the tinted window down and Harry and Louis were there telling us to unlock the doors, they were going to ride with us.

I was sitting in the back on the passenger side, which was on the left of the car, due to the fact that we were in London. Harry got into the car first sliding into the middle sitting right next to me. His thigh lightly grazing mine. It made my heart flutter a bit, and then Louis got into the car causing Harry to push up onto me even more.

"Everyone in? " Zayn asked and with that we were off.

"So why did you guys decide to ride with us?" Jules asked, she didn't even turn around when she said it, her eyes were secretly locked onto Zayn's face I could tell she was smitten by him and he obviously felt the same way about her.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you J, we're in the mood to drink.. and we couldn't decide who would be the sober one so we tried rock paper scissors and then we tried saying shot not then arm wrestling, and then it was unanimous we decided that Zayn would be the one to drive us around." Louis explained

J? I thought, since when do people call Jules.. I mean Julia .. J? Wow, things have changed.

"I hate to break it to you guys but I'm drinking tonight, I was going to get one of my sisters to come and get us, but we no longer have space, so I guess i won't be drinking after all." Zayn said monotonously.

I wasn't much of a drinker. Even with Jules's horrible influences on me I liked to believe that I influenced her more positively than she affected me negatively. Because I didn't plan on drinking I offered to drive us all home. Well everyone in our car at least; Niall and Liam would have to figure it out for themselves considering they brought their own car.

We hadn't even been in the club for half an hour before Jules and Louis both did at least 12 shots of Jagger. They were having a joyous time dancing around. Zayn drank almost as much as Jules but for some reason they weren't all over eachother. I guess they didn't want people to see them together yet. Jules was dancing with random guys in the club who were negative in look points compared to Zayn but I guess this is what they had to do to hide their relationship.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, I wanted Harry so bad. I was watching him discreetly through the corner of my eye, when I noticed that he was hitting shot after shot of different drinks. I also noticed that there were girls all over him. From left to right he was surrounded. This made my blood boil. I wasn't usually the type to get jealous.

Oh who am i kidding I really was. I was so mad. And bitches were going to get cut. I immediately got up and stormed over towards Harry. When I got to him I was shocked at my sight.

"AUDREYAAAAAAAAAA!" His face lit up.

Great. He's drunk. Go figure.

"Hi Harry...don't you uh.. Don't you think you've had enough..?"

"Enough? noooooooo I'm just getting started.." He said slurring his words.

I got closer to him to help him get up, and he grabbed me and pulled me down close to him. Extremely close so that our heads were touching. He practically had me in a headlock.

"Jesus Harry, let's go. " I yelled I helped him up and he stumbled down almost bringing me down with him.

"My god.. you're like a mix of Snooki and Deena"

"NO...my name is Harry!"

"No.. your name is drunk fuck now shut up and sit down."

I walked him over to the booth that we had reserved and i sat with him. Trying to make him act civilized. It didn't work.

"Audrey.. I ove you...a lot. It's gotta be youuuuuuuuuuuuuu" He slurred and yelled.

"Oh yeah Harry? Alright.. I'm sure you love everyone right now." I responded

Harry grunted , slid and fell over onto his side on the bench. As i tried to lift him up Zayn came over and startled me.

"Audrey! Have you seen Julia? I've been looking for her all night. She disappeared." He said worried

"No.. I uh haven't seen her .." Zayn looked sad and slumped down next to me. I looked around scanning the club for her when suddenly i spotted her. She was leading a boy into the back hall by the bathrooms. This can't be good. If I know anything about Jules I know that she can't control herself very well around men when she is drunk.

"Zayn.. watch Harry for a minute I'll be right back." I shot up and ran across the club. What i feared came true. Jules was cheating on Zayn. As i approached them to break it up, I couldn't see who the guy was. I tapped Jules' shoulder viciously and the guy turned away swiftly. I stood there. Shocked. Scared. And very sad. Mostly just shocked. Jules was wasted out of her mind. And so was the guy. I couldn't believe this. I could not risk Zayn ever finding this out, I grabbed Jules and pulled her into the woman's bathroom. As I dragged her in she yelled back.

"But Audi! What about Louis! We can't just leave him there!"


	8. Chapter 8 Are You Kidding Me

"LOUIS? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE...LOUIS FREAKING TOMLINSON!" I yelled at her, you don't even like him!

"You don't know shit!" She yelled back

"Well why don't you just tell me, explain it to me. NOW." I tried to say with authority.

"Fuck you. I don't have to tell you shit." She yelled at me

"Fine. But you have to tell Zayn." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"Bitch you think I'm going to go and tell him that I've been hooking up with one of his best friends? You're out of your god damn mind!" she argued

"Wait excuse me what? Been. Hooking. Up? How long have you been doing this for? How many times?" I asked

"It's none of your god damn business. Now move. You're ruining my fucking night. I'm sick of you and the way you've been acting." She yelled. She pushed by me and headed out the bathroom door. Leaving me in the bathroom contemplating on what to do.

I stood there for about thirty seconds when suddenly the door burst open.

"Audrey! Babes I've been looking for you!" The voice said. I immediately turned around to see Harry. Just fucking great another person i had to fucking babysit.

"Where did you go! The last time i saw you we were sitting and Zayn showed up then when i got up you were goneeeee." He said putting the emphasis on the wrong words.

"Yeah, I had to deal with a few things.." I said cautiously

"Is everything okay? look I'm a fucking choo choo train!" Harry was running around the bathroom pretending to pull a train whistle.

"What the fuck.." I said i was about to walk out completely done with this situation when suddenly the bathroom door swung open. It was Louis.

"Harry here you are man! We've been looking everywhere for you. Liam and Niall are going home and they are taking you with them." Louis informed us. Harry was barely standing up straight looking into the bathroom mirror making obscene faces.

"I don't think he knows what you're talking about man." A voice from behind called.

It was Zayn. Perfect. Just Fucking perfect.

"Here we go mate," Zayn said lifting Harry up. "Right I'm bringing him to the car."

Just them Niall and Liam barged to help Zayn carry out the curly haired mess. Jesus didn't they know it was the women's bathroom. What is this shit?

"Right, One. Two. Three. " Zayn said and with that Niall, Liam and he carried Harry out of the bathroom and into the car. That left Louis and i alone.

"Audrey.." He said "We need to talk..."


	9. Chapter 9 Confronted and Confused

_"__I'm home alone tonight you can come over again. I got Netflix we can test it out."__ I sent to him he responded within seconds and then it was set, Harry was coming over and i don't care what anyone had to say. I was in the mood for Harry, and Harry was what i was going to get. As awkward as it was…I couldn't help myself._

My conversation with Louis went less than okay. He began by telling me that he loved Elanor, and that him and Jules had only been hooking up as release from extra stress of relationships. They didn't do anything more than occasionally make out. I told him that it had to stop because they both had two amazing people that loved them and they clearly shouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. He then broke down, being the drunken mess he was, I sympathized with him and told him that it was okay and that Elanor didn't have to find out…from me at least. I hadn't met the girl yet but I knew she didn't deserve to hear news like this; from a stranger. If she was going to find out it would be from Louis and only Louis. I helped him out of the bathroom once he had stopped crying, and told him to go get the other boys and that it was best to leave.

As I walked back to my house I realized that I'd better go check on Jules and make sure that she was okay. After we left the club we couldn't find her anywhere. She had disappeared. I'm assuming she took a cab home or walked. But the walk would be really far. She wasn't responding to my text messages and she hadn't been around Zayn all night, the only person I actually saw her talking to was Louis. And even that wasn't really talking.

I stepped out of the cab in front of the Hilton, and stared blankly at the hotel. Alright this bitch needs to be spoken to. Floor eleven room 1101 I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Jules! JULES! OPEN THE DOOR. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I banged on the door. I even kicked it a little.

"Audrey..." I heard my name and turned around but no one was there. Then I looked down the hall and saw Jules.

"What the fuck are you screaming for. You're going to wake up the entire floor. Why are you here." She walked back into the room she was in, and then quickly walked out shutting the door quietly behind her. She had grabbed a key from the inside and threw on a pair of sweatpants. She was wearing a guy's dress shirt I'm assuming it was Zayn's and her hair was a delicate mess.

"Come with me. now." She commanded.

We walked down the hallway and then turned a corner and walked some more. We came across a bench and sat down.

"Okay Audrey. What do you want?" she asked clearly bored with the situation.

"Well.. I don't know i wanted to check and see if you were okay. And to talk to you about.. what happened and what you said."

"Yeah well.. I told you to mind your business. What happened isn't a big deal. Zayn and I talked about it. He's fine with it, I'm not clingy and every now and again he slips up and that's what makes our relationship work. We're both fuck ups as people. He kisses other girls sometimes and I kiss other guys. We're never sober so we don't see it as cheating. Unless it's sex with someone else it doesn't matter. He actually told me he's happy it was with Louis because he knows Louis is harmless. You honestly need to mind your business sometimes. Please just leave it alone now."

And with that she got up and started to walk away.

"Julia, I'm sorry I was just trying to be a good friend. I didn't know because you never tell me anything anymore." I pleaded to her. She slowed down and turned around.

"Alright," She walked back over to me and stood in front of me.

"Audrey things have changed. I'm not an open book for you to check out of the library and read. My life sometimes has to be.. my life. And I'm sorry for that. Let's be cool about this. Pretend like it never happened. And we'll go back to being normal from now on?"

"Babes? " I heard Zayn's voice call, he turned around the corner and stood still clearly tired and woken up by Julia leaving the room.

"Are you coming back to bed? " He asked groggily,

"Yeah, actually i am." She responded. And with that she stood up and walked away without looking back. She turned the corner and disappeared. It was so quiet i could hear the door shut behind her all the way down the other hall.

So here i sat alone. Well at least I thought I was alone, Zayn apparently didn't leave with Julia and he walked over to me and slumped down next to me on the bench.

"Are you really okay with this?" I asked him

"Do you want the truth?" He replied solemnly.

"Of course, I don't think I want useless lies. That are completely irrelevant." I said to him

"I hate it. I love her. I hate being apart from her. I need her. But I don't know if she feels the same. We shouldn't be allowed to kiss other people if we are really in such a loving relationship." He said burying his face into his knees. His voice was shaky and i could tell he was fighting back tears.

I rubbed his back softly and comforted him for a while saying things like "It's okay, I know she loves you" and "It'll be fine just give her some time to realize how amazing you are". As I said the words I cringed a bit because i didn't know whether or not it was true.

Before I could say anything else Zayn sat up and looked at me directly in the eyes, his eyes were red and puffy. I assumed he was going to thank me and walk away but what happened was much more intense.

"Thank you." He said in a deep whisper. I looked at him and then before i knew it his soft manly perfect lips were pressed firmly against mine. At first I was too shocked to even realize that it was wrong but by the time I came to; Zayn had stood up and started walking away.

"Now we're even." He said in a sad tone. And with that he walked away and just like Julia he disappeared around the corner.

I sat on that bench alone in the hotel hall way for a long time. Finally I got up and walked all the way home. I was not excited for tomorrow. I knew for sure I wasn't going to class.


	10. Chapter 10 What?

It was a week since I'd spoken to Jules or any of 1D, and during that week Jules and Zayn had gone public. I realized that Zayn and mine's kiss meant absolutely nothing and that we never had to talk about it again. Kind of like the kiss between Jules and Louis.

Jules hadn't responded to my texts in the entire week. And I don't get why she's still so angry. I didn't do anything wrong. And she even said she would forget about it and pretend that it never happened. This was stupid. It's not like the girl had much to complain about the 1D fandom had welcomed her with open arms and she barely got hate. Once again I hated that twat for being so likeable.

That week had been hell for me. I couldn't get Harry off of my mind and I really wanted to see him. But he hadn't spoken to me nor had he acknowledged my existence. I watched an interview with the boys in it and I was crushed. The boys were asked if they had made any new friends on their time off and Harry was the first to jump in and name off a bunch of irrelevant people that I didn't know of. Not once was I mentioned. That hurt. Did he not remember how he ran into me? Did he not remember how I helped him in the club? I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong. I decided not to let it get to me. I wasn't going to stay here and wait; I was going to fix this myself. And I knew that if I was going to make any progress and get near to Harry again I had to start by fixing things with Jules.

I got to her hotel at around noon and asked the front desk to call her room. No answer. Then I tried going upstairs and knocking on her door. No answer. I tried it for Zayn's room as well; still nothing. I decided that there was no point in me leaving. I was going to stay here and wait; they'd have to come back eventually…right?

When I woke up I had no idea where in the world I was. The last thing I remember is waiting for Jules outside in the hall and now I'm waking up in a random hotel room. I looked at the alarm clock. 8:30p.m. Oh god! I'd been asleep for eight and a half hours. I immediately got up trying to figure out who's room I was in. There is no way I paid for my own room. Just as I stood up the door of the bathroom opened.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" rang a familiar voice…

Harry.

"Oh! Harry! Hi… um when did I get in here? What happened?"

"Oh well… the boys and I got back from lunch around 1:30 and we were surprised to see you passed out camped in front of J's room. But she wasn't with us so we couldn't put you in her room, so Liam and I carried you into my room since it was the next closest one. You sleep like a rock by the way, because I'm pretty sure Liam bashed your head against the wall a couple times." Harry explained.

"Oh my god... I'm so embarrassed! I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to do that. I really appreciate it though.``

``Don`t even worry about it, `` He said sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He lay back slanted, resting on his left elbow. He tilted his head upwards looking towards me. I was sitting on the opposite side on the bed on the edge with my back partially towards him.

``So um Audrey about the other night… I never really thanked you for taking care and putting up with me, I know when I drink I can become a bit of a hassle…`` He said apologetically

``A bit?" I said jokingly

"Aha…right a huge hassle." He said grinning

"I guess were even now though…" I said to him with a smile. My attempt to smile cutely probably ended up with me looking like a mass murderer. Creepy. Oh well, it was worth a try.

"Right. Well now that you're awake why don't you come join us all in Liam and Niall's room were playing Taboo. J's idea. That girl has some messed up ways of describing things but she's really good." Harry said jokingly.

I agreed with him and what happened next had my head spinning for the entire night. I stood up and straightened my shirt which without my knowledge had been showing half of my bra. I started walking around the bed to get to the bathroom to fix myself up a bit but as soon as I got halfway Harry met me in the middle. He walked closer to me slowly. Breathing slowly he reached for my hand, and pulled me in close to him.

"Too fast! Too fast!" I thought to myself making a joke about a girl that went to my high school who thought holding hands was way too much physical contact for two people of the opposite gender.

I stood in Harry's warm grip staring up into his amazing green eyes. He looked down towards me and without any words he slowly pressed his amazingly soft lips onto mine.

Sparks flew. Well at least it felt like it. This was nothing like my kiss with Zayn. This was different, this was real and not for revenge.

Harry pulled away and looked at me and smiled his amazing pearly smile.

"Shall we go then?" He said happily

I nodded and without even stopping in the bathroom to check to see how I looked we headed to Liam and Niall's room. If I looked good enough for Harry to kiss me then I looked good enough to see everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11 Taboo

As Harry and I walked down the hall way to get to the other boys room I noticed that we were still holding hands. He gave me no sense of wanting to let go; so I decided not to fight it. Who would? We got to the room and before we went in Harry turned towards me and kissed me again. One hand was moving freely up and down my back and the fingers on his other hand began to tangle themselves in my hair. My head was spinning, in the best way possible as I let myself go completely and let the almost euphoric sensation take over me. Suddenly the door to Niall and Liam's room swung open; and before we had a chance to pull away from eachother we heard cheering.

"Oh god!" I said half laughing pulling away from the kiss. The rest of the boys were stood by the door grinning and clapping like idiots. Our fingers were still intertwined as Harry pushed through everybody leading me into the room. We sat next to eachother on the bed and everyone else filed into the room again all sitting in different spots. There were more people than I thought. Apparently this was a bit of a party. I looked around to see if I could see anyone that I recognized other than the boys. I looked towards the window where I saw Louis sitting in a chair with a girl sitting on the floor in front of him between his legs. He was playing with her hair, it was long and brown and she was pretty and had killer legs from what I could see. Eleanor. She was definitely prettier in person. I grazed the room and saw that Liam was sitting on a chair at the small dining room table and beside him sat a gorgeous girl with curly brown hair and amazing mixed brown skin. Danielle. Gorgeous. Then I saw Niall of course scanning the contents of the mini fridge, beside him sitting on the floor was a pale girl with red hair that looked like it was brighter than Ed Sheeran's, Janet. I admit even with her awkwardness she was kind of pretty in her own weird model-esque way. Finally sitting on the love chair I spotted Zayn in deep conversation with someone on the phone. That was weird. Where the hell is Jules. I was so scared of seeing her earlier, afraid of the fight that we could've gotten into but now… it just felt weird not seeing her. Usually she and Zayn seemed inseparable, constantly on top of eachother or within an arm's length away. I looked towards Harry who smiled at me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a half hug.

"So who wants to play taboo?" Louis screamed excitedly

"I do." I heard a voice call, I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned my head towards Louis who was sitting next to a window; I hadn't noticed that there was a balcony attached to the room. Jules walked into the room sliding the door shut behind her. She brushed by me without even so much as a glance, I didn't know whether that was on purpose or not. She smelled like smoke. Disgusting. I almost gagged. She went and sat next to Zayn on the loveseat. Ironic I thought to myself. The last time I saw her it didn't seem like she loved him at all.

"Sorry, smoke break." She said half apologetic and half jokingly

"Gross! I love you and all J but you've got to kick that habit" Liam said to her

"Hey now leave her alone. It's fine, it's not that bad" Zayn piped up.

"Says the smoker!" Harry barked out; everyone burst out into laughter.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If you guys get a number one album I'll quit smoking! I think that's definitely fair." Jules said

"Agreed," They all said except for Zayn, he just kissed her on the cheek then said that he'd do the same.

The night progressed well, the teams were girls against guys of course. And without even a challenge we won. The girls were crowned victorious and in celebration of our win we had the boys each order us a dessert from room service. Jules must have been serious about forgetting that anything had even happened, because when we were on the same team for the game she seemed completely normal, joking around and using inside jokes to help me guess the words.

Harry and I got closer throughout the night and before I left for the night to go home he offered to walk with me because it was "dark and cold' and I needed a "strong 'Tarzan-Like' man to protect me." I laughed at his lame attempt of a joke and agreed, even though it was only a ten minute walk I was definitely willing to spend any extra time I had with Harry.

As we walked we talked about everything. We talked about why Jules and I were fighting and when I moved to London and even how long I'd been a fan for. Not that it mattered to Harry, but it made for great conversation.

When we finally got to my apartment, my cousin had shut off all of the lights, probably in retaliation due to the lack of time and explanations I'd been giving her. Harry asked if anyone was home and I explained the situation with my cousin to him. He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. I didn't oppose. Every kiss with him felt like the first one.

After we finally pulled away from eachother I sent Harry home and walked into my house. Before even making it to the stairs, I fell to the ground. I felt as if I was melting, Harry was everything I dreamed he would be. Hilarious, adorable, compassionate, and so many more things, I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten.


	12. Chapter 12 Too Cute to not be Bullshit

I finally gathered up enough strength to walk up to my apartment, and once I was inside I ran to my bed and got under the covers. I pulled my laptop out from underneath my pillow and opened Facebook , twitter and obviously tumblr. I updated my status on facebook to lyrics from a One Direction song dropping a subtle hint to the world.

"It's everything about you you you , everything that you do do do from the way that we touch baby to the way that you kiss on me."

I immediately got a "like" on it, it was from Julia, Jules, she clearly knew exactly what I was talking about.

I checked my friend requests I had a shit ton, Danielle, Eleanor, Janet, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam and of course Harry. None of them had their real names but they were all attached with personal messages telling me who they were.

"Shit!" I realized right then that I had so many embarrassing posts about the boys that I had better delete them. Before I accepted anyone I deleted everything that could be seen as remotely insane, creepy, or weird. It took about an hour before I accepted anyone. But as soon as I did it all felt real.

The next few days were amazing; Harry and I were together constantly. Any chance he got when he had a break from working he called me. Sometimes I couldn't speak because I was in class but even then I called him back as soon as I was done. When we weren't talking on the phone we were texting, and when there wasn't a barrier of technology in between us we were together. Attached at the hip like Jules and Zayn. Now I knew how they felt about eachother and I hoped that what I was feeling wasn't just a one way thing. I truly hoped that what I was feeling was real and that it wasn't just Harry attempting to get into my pants and then throw me away like a lot of the other girls I knew he had had previously.

Jules had started speaking to me normally again and I ended up hanging out with her for a day, which felt awesome. It felt normal to be speaking to her about life like we used to, getting all the gossip sharing hilarious stories. The best story she told me took her awhile to explain, I had been dying to hear it though. I begged and begged her but at first she wouldn't budge, but by the end of the day she finally gave in.

"Six months ago…" She explained about how she and Zayn had met by chance at an airport when she was saying goodbye to her travel agent mother (who was going on yet another vacation without her). Zayn had trailed away from the group and ended up getting lost and then chased by a group of crazed fans. Jules saw him running and offered a distraction by screaming that she saw Justin Bieber.

When the girls turned around Jules grabbed Zayn and pulled him into a corner out of sight. They were awkward for a minute but as soon as the girls ran away splitting up to find the rest of the boys things calmed down. They were properly introduced to each other and Zayn thanked her and offered to buy her dinner the next time she was in the UK. I guess it was meant to be because they exchanged numbers and then within the next two weeks she was in the UK for her cousins wedding. She texted Zayn who happened to be anticipating her text; apparently he was a giant creep ass who had been checking on her twitter. She had eagerly been posting about her trip to the UK and this made Zayn really excited. They met up the next day and didn't waste any time. They got to know eachother really fast. She even invited him to her cousins wedding as her date. Her family loved him and Zayn asked her stepdad permission to date her without her knowledge. By the end of the wedding Zayn asked her to be exclusive and at first she said no; not wanting to be involved in a long distance relationship especially with a famous person.

Zayn didn't give up though he kept hanging out with her until the moment she left the UK. They kept in touch and then by the second month of them talking across the ocean through the use of technology Zayn surprised her with a visit before the boys went on their North American tour. They ended up going on the most romantic date Jules had ever been on; Zayn had taken her to CN Tower and he had made her dinner from scratch; Mac and Cheese doused with basically a life time supply of Franks red hot sauce. Jules's favourite food, she told him once when they had first met thinking he wouldn't remember, but apparently he remembered all the little things like that which made the night spectacular. After that date he told her that within the time they were apart he hadn't been with any other girls because it didn't feel right. She didn't believe him at all but ended up giving in to him. She agreed to be his girlfriend as long as they kept it a secret for a while to cause less stir if the long distance didn't work out. That night like the little slu she is she gave him her golden ticket (as I like to call it) and ever since then they've been more inseparable than anyone I've ever heard of. This I admired because they had still kept it going for six months. The sense of being a new couple the sense of lust and fire, I envied them for that.

I adored Jules's story and told her that it seemed like a scene from a movie, and that I thought it was too good not to be bullshit. But when Zayn came to pick her up after he was done work he confirmed it all. Making me "Aww." They were adorable together. I still couldn't help but to imagine how it would be if Harry and I were like that.


End file.
